1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a design structure for systems and methods generating a signal and, more particularly, to a design structure for systems and methods of generating an oscillation signal.
2. Description of Related Art
An oscillator may include cross coupled NFETs to provide the −gm needed to ensure oscillation. The −gm needed depends on the capacitance and thus the cross-coupled NFETs are sized to handle the max capacitance, which corresponds to the lowest frequency.